nethackfandomcom-20200214-history
Scroll of enchant weapon
The scroll of enchant weapon allows you to increase (if non-cursed) or decrease (if cursed) the enchantment of your currently-wielded weapon. This includes weapon-tools like dwarvish mattocks, pick-axes and unicorn horns. Using this scroll on a worm tooth will instead transform it into a crysknife. Facts From scrl-343.txt: enchant weapon : not wielding a weapon or weapon-tool :: Exercises (abuses if cursed) dexterity. ::: "You have a strange feeling for a moment, then it passes." ::: (beginner not hallucinating) ::: "You have a normal feeling for a moment, then it passes." ::: (beginner hallucinating) ::: "Your twitch." (non-cursed) ::: "Your itch." (cursed) : blessed :: If your weapon was cursed, it is made uncursed. :: If your weapon is a worm tooth, it becomes an unfixed crysknife. ::: "Your weapon seems sharper now." :: Otherwise, weapons currently enchanted above +5 have a 2/3 chance of :: being destroyed. ::: "Your violently glows blue for a while and then ::: evaporates." (unblind) ::: "Your evaporates." (blind) :: Other weapons can gain several enchantments: :: ::: "Your glows blue for a moment." (+1 unblind) ::: "Your glows blue for a while." (more than +1 unblind) ::: "Your violently glows blue for a while." (+0 unblind) :: Magicbane warns you if it is enchanted to +0 or above. ::: "Your right flinches!" (2 or more added and now at +2 or more) ::: "Your right itches!" (otherwise) :: Elven weapons, artifacts, and sometimes other weapons vibrate when :: they are enchanted above +5. ::: "Your suddenly vibrates unexpectedly." : uncursed :: If your weapon was cursed, it is made uncursed. :: If your weapon is a worm tooth, it becomes an unfixed crysknife. ::: "Your weapon seems sharper now." :: Otherwise, weapons currently enchanted above +5 have a 2/3 chance of :: being destroyed. ::: "Your violently glows blue for a while and then evaporates." ::: (unblind) ::: "Your evaporates." (blind) :: Other weapons gain +1 enchantment (only a chance if already +9 or :: more). ::: "Your glows blue for a moment." (+1 unblind) ::: "Your violently glows blue for a while." (+0 unblind) :: Magicbane warns you if it is enchanted to +0 or above. ::: "Your right itches!" :: Elven weapons, artifacts, and sometimes other weapons vibrate when :: they are enchanted above +5. ::: "Your suddenly vibrates unexpectedly." : cursed :: If your weapon is a crysknife, it becomes a worm tooth. ::: "Your weapon seems duller now." :: Artifacts (except Sting and Orcrist) will resist. ::: "Your faintly glows black." (unblind) :: Otherwise, weapons currently enchanted below -5 have a 2/3 chance of :: being destroyed. ::: "Your violently glows blue for a while and then evaporates." ::: (unblind) ::: "Your evaporates." (blind) :: Other weapons lose one enchantment. ::: "Your glows black for a moment." (unblind) :: Elven weapons, artifacts, and sometimes other weapons vibrate if :: they are still enchanted above +5. ::: "Your suddenly vibrates unexpectedly." : non-cursed and confused :: (Rust|Fire)proofs your weapon. If it is a crysknife, it becomes :: fixed. ::: "Your is covered by a shimmering golden shield!" ::: (unblind) ::: "Your weapon feels warm for a moment." (blind) :: If it had damage, it is repaired. ::: "Your looks as good as new!" (unblind) ::: "Your feels as good as new!" (blind) : cursed and confused :: Removes (rust|fire)proofing from your weapon. ::: "Your is covered by a mottled purple glow!" (unblind) ::: "Your weapon feels warm for a moment." (blind) : NOTE: The grammar of the above messages is changed if more than one : item is wielded. Strategy Tips Since enchanting a weapon when it is already above +5 runs a 2/3 risk of it being destroyed, it's common to enchant weapons to +5 and then read a blessed scroll of enchant weapon to raise them to +6 or +7. Often players will lower a +6 weapon to +5 in order to attempt to raise it to +7 again. Usually this is done by engraving a single letter with the weapon. If a non-cursed scroll of enchant weapon is read while confused, your weapon will be repaired of any erosion it has suffered and will also be erode-proofed. There are only two scrolls with a base cost of 60, scroll of enchant weapon and Scroll of blank paper. Therefore, any unrecognized scroll with a value of 60 is a scroll of enchant weapon. Enchanting Beyond +7 :a.k.a., Overenchantment While possible, it is generally time consuming and risky to consider, but in certain cases (such as a Healer with a unicorn horn, an archeologist with Dwarvish mattock, a Knight preparing to be crowned with Excalibur, or those trying conducts) it may be worthwhile. As there is a 2/3 risk of it being destroyed, this is a very, very bad idea to attempt with artifacts. However, as the weapons listed, some may be found in greater numbers, and so vaporizing will not permanently remove the chance. The table below shows the odds of getting at least one +8/+9/+10 weapon and how many copies must be attempted for the given level of confidence. The table assumes the weapon is already at the +7 level, when starting the process, working to higher levels. Where the number of attempts is equal to copies of weapons expended. The confidence level, in the second row, how likely it is at the number of attempts (where 50% means half the time, and 95% means 19 in 20). It is mathematically impossible to be 100% confident. If a player wishes to attempt this, take a given item and enchant it to +7. Drop it on the ground. This is the marker. Enchant various ones to +7, and attempt to get +8. Once one is +8, stop, and drop it on the ground. This is the new marker. This process can be repeated once more to +9, but shouldn't be attempted any further. The gist of this is to have a checkpoint or marker to fall back to in the case that they all vaporize. In this way it becomes slightly more accessible than the table would otherwise indicate. One thing to consider, if one is not expecting to polypile nor blanking spare enchant weapon scrolls, is to attempt despite how little the odds are if the player has more than one of a given weapon, being quite careful never to vaporize the last copy. As these scrolls are otherwise only useful for polypiling or blanking, there's no real loss involved in this case. See also *Scroll of enchant armor Enchant weapon